The invention relates to a photographic camera having a built-in electric motor which apart from film winding carries out at the same time a cocking of the shutter and possibly further actions preparing the readiness for picture-taking.
Such cameras are already known.
In one known form of embodiment (Ger. Pub. Spec. No. 1,027.981 - 57a, 25/01) it was proposed in order to reduce the camera dimensions to accommodate an electric motor in the interior of the film-take-up spool of photographic cameras. In this case the housing of the electric motor was rotatably mounted and formed as film take-up spool, which is driven by the rotor shaft of the electric motor through a reduction gearing. However this apparatus has the disadvantage that due to the necessary arrangement of slip rings and slip contacts, constant resistances can occur in the case of slight use which can result in functional incapacity of the motor. Another apparatus which has become known (East German Pat. No. 27,678 - 57a 25/01) eliminates this disadvantage in that it forms the return ring of the electric motor as film take-up spool, arranges this rotatably about a fixed stator and connects it by gearing through a reduction gear with the rotor of the electric motor.
Thus good exploitation of space is achieved with simultaneous economical production of the electric motor.
Despite the indicated advantages, the apparatus is trouble-prone and expensive in production as a result of the high gearing expenditure. The prior art also includes cameras with electric motor drive which can be set in action by a release fitted on the drive mechanism, whereby serial shots are possible. The camera release itself serves in a manner known per se for the instigation of a single-frame exposure. It is admittedly also possible to make a single exposure by means of the switch for serial exposures. The drive mechanism release however in this case must be depressed only for a short time.
In another known apparatus this disadvantage is eliminated in that even in the case of instigation of a single frame exposure on the camera, the film winding and shutter cocking take place from the drive mechanism after the exposure. The switching on of the drive mechanism takes place automatically after liberation of the release. In this case the release must be pressed until the desired exposure time is reached.
According to a further apparatus this drawback is eliminated in that a drive mechanism switch is provided which can be transferred into at least two positions. In this case in the one position on actuation a series of exposures is instigated according to the duration of the actuation and in the other position only a single shutter release is effected irrespective of the duration of actuation with subsequent shutter cocking.
The releasae device is connected with the release on the camera in such a way that on actuation of the release and switch device -- whether in the E (single) or the S serial position -- the release of the shutter takes place through the release mechanism situated on the camera. The film winding and shutter cocking are however initiated from the drive mechanism. Conversely in the case of release directly on the camera the switch device on the drive mechanism remains unaffected, so that then the film winding and shutter cocking are also indpendent of the drive mechanism.
However it then makes itself disadvantageously noticeable that the cocking lever must still be actuated by hand in the case of direct release on the camera.
Moreover due to the attachable motor cocking, the apparatus as described cannot be regarded as a constructional unit, which has disadvantageous effects upon the construction height. The invention is therefore based upon the problem of rendering possible either single or serial exposures with all exposure times -- except B in the case of series -- while release can take place either on the camera release or on the remote release and the cocking of the shutter and the winding of the film can be effected in both cases by the motor.
Moreover a lower construction height and simple operation are to be achieved.